Anything
by waytotheend
Summary: Justin works in the Art Department of Ryder and has a crush on his boss, Mr. Kinney. Unfortunately, Mr. Kinney doesn't seem to notice him and Justin is convinced that he will never have his chance with him.


**Title**: Anything  
**Chapter**: 1/1  
**Fandom**: Queer As Folk US  
**Paring**: Brian/Justin  
**Warnings**: Alternative Universe, Song-Fic, One-Shot  
**Characters**: Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney  
**Summary**: Justin works in the Art Department of Ryder and has a crush on his boss, Mr. Kinney. Unfortunately, Mr. Kinney doesn't seem to notice him and Justin is convinced that he will never have his chance with him.  
**Story Notes**: This fic is based on the Simple Plan's song "Anything" which is the demo of "I'd Do Anything".  
**Disclaimer**: All the recognizable characters, are owned by Cowlip and ShowTime. The lyrics are owned by Simple Plan.

**

* * *

Part I**

_These days I can't help but wonder why. I stick to my illusions to carry on. I'm so ashamed to dream of you. I guess that you're out of my league…_

Brian pushed inside Justin making the younger man scream out in ecstasy. "Brian…"

"I love you, Baby" the brunet screamed picking up the pace.

Suddenly, Justin felt himself being shaken. "What?" he shouted and looked into the hazel eyes that he had loved for the last six months that gradually turned into a pair of brown annoyed ones. He frowned and closed his eyes for a moment to clear his mind and when he opened them again, Daphne was towering over his bed.

She arched an eyebrow and Justin sighed. "Another dream about Mr. Hot-boss?"

Justin angrily threw the sheets away and stood up. "Why do you keep coming in to my room while I'm sleeping?"

Daphne crossed her arms over her chest and looked sternly at his best friend. "Because you were screaming as if you were being murdered and because it's half past eight and you are going to be late for work once again." She stood up and left the room.

Justin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Just another dream" he murmured. "It figures; it's the only time Brian would ever say Baby." The blond walked over to the bed, removed the bedding and sat down on the soft mattress. "Why in hell do I have to be so fucking pathetic?" His gaze wandered to the mirror a couple of feet away from the bed and sighed. He wasn't bad looking. He knew that. He had longish blond hair, blue eyes and a great ass. He wasn't fat and he was funny. He could have every man except the one he wanted.

During his last year at the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts, the school required an internship from the students and Justin found himself working in the top AD Agency in Pittsburgh; Ryder&Kinney. He had been working there for a little over six months and it was great. He loved the job, he loved his co-workers and loved one of them above the others.

Mr. Hot-boss, as Daphne had started calling him, was Brian Kinney. He owned the company with Marty Ryder and was the most talented AD Man in Pennsylvania and probably on the entire West Coast. He was thirty, had chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Above all, he was Justin's favorite wet dream. The man would invade his dreams every night, tricking his mind into thinking that he could have him. Brian was renowned for being a great businessman where money were concerned, but was also renowned for being an asshole were fucking was concerned, even if the rumor was that he was a great fuck.

Justin had been having a crush on him from day one when Cynthia introduced the two and Brian barely nodded in his direction before going away. In that moment, for the first time in his life, Justin had felt transparent.

"Justin! Move your ass!", Daphne's yell pulled him out of his thoughts and he stood up from the bed to take a shower and get ready to work. He knew that Brian was out of his league, and was starting to hate how he always dreamed of the older man, but he also knew that it was something he couldn't help.

**Part II**

_How I wish that someday, I could belong to your world. Really wish that someday, you'd just take me away…  
_  
"The last boards were for shit!"

Justin looked up when he heard a familiar voice yelling just as the door of the Art Department was opened.

"I pay you to do the best and not the worst!" Brian was yelling once again at Tom, the head of the Art Department, and just as always, everyone was scared when Brian walked inside. "Is there any chance that someone is going to do a good job?"

While the other interns and employees were looking at everything other than the Boss' face, Justin was studying the man intently.

Justin had known that the boards weren't what Brian wanted, right from the start. The problem was that since he was just an intern, Tom had the tendency to ignoring him and when he did listen, he would take Justin's idea making them look like his own.

"Tom, I want them redone for the end of the day."

"Brian, it's impossible. We have too much work…"

"If you had done those as I wanted them done, then you wouldn't be having this problem. I want them fixed!" Brian looked around the Art Department with a determinate look on his face. He fixed his eyes on Justin's face briefly and then turned back to Tom. "Let him do them."

"What?" both Justin and Tom said bewildered.  
"I said, let Blondie do them."

"Brian, Justin is just an intern…"

"I know. Maybe he still remembers one or two things from school and knows how to do what he's asked" and with that said, he turned his back to the two men and left.

Justin was still trying to understand what had just happened and found himself looking into Tom's angry eyes. "Well, Taylor, it looks like you finally had what you wanted."

"Tom…" Justin was cut off when his boss dropped the boards on his desk.

"All yours!" he turned around and walked out of the Art Department.

Justin could feel everyone's eyes on him and sighed heavily. 'Well, at least he looked at me this time…' Looking at the boards and the notes that Brian had left the first time, he quickly went to work hoping that he wouldn't fuck up. He wanted more than anything else, for Brian to see him as an equal and wondered if maybe, this was the opportunity he was waiting for.

**Part III**

_Now you set your eyes on me, I turn myself around to see. When your eyes meet mine you'll say, sorry, then you'll look away…_

Being the end of the day, meant two things for Justin. That he was alone in the Art Department, and that Brian was one floor up and alone as well.

He was drawing the boards quickly; his head lowered and totally concentrated, unaware of his surroundings. Suddenly, he felt watched and looked up, locking his gaze with Brian's. He gulped and tried to remind himself that this was reality and not one of his dreams.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and then Brian diverted his gaze. "Sorry" he murmured glancing at the boards spread in front of Justin. "How are they coming?" He went to stand behind Justin peering at the boards from over his shoulders.

"I followed your notes but with a few changes. You wanted a black background and grey letters, but even if it's an Ad for an AIDS medicine, you shouldn't use colors so dull. They already know that they're dying and this is their last hope. You should remind them of that." Justin quickly glanced up and found Brian's face close to his. A temptation too hard to resist. 'Get a grip!' He looked back down. "Anyway. I used the dark background but blue letters and I made them 20 instead of 12. They are more clear this way." This time he didn't turn around but waited for Brian to say something.

"You shouldn't give Tom your ideas."

Looking up at Brian, he cleared his throat. "What… what you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Taylor. Don't play the blond with me." Brian straightened his back and took the Ads. "They're very good" he told Justin and a moment later, he was out of the Art Department.

**Part IV**

_I'll do anything to hold you in my arms. You look at me, you laugh. Somehow I can't put you in the past. I'll do anything, to fall asleep with you. I know I'm not that cool so maybe I should just forget you…  
_  
Justin looked down to the dance floor and his eyes immediately found the man he was looking for.

"I still think that it's useless being here," Daphne took a sip from her beer and then looked back at her best friend. "If he doesn't notice you in a little office, what chances do you have to catch his attention in a club full of gorgeous looking men that won't sue his ass for harassment?"

The blond scowled at her. "I won't ever do that to him!"

"Yeah, but does he know that?"

"Daphne!"

They were interrupted when a voice called from behind him. "Justin!" When the blond turned around, he found himself looking at Ted, the accountant of Ryder&Kinney.

"Hey Ted."

"What are you doing here?"

"He's looking for the man of his dream" Daphne said.

"Aren't we all?" he laughed and introduced himself to the girl. "Why don't you come to the bar with me? I'm here with a couple of friends."

Justin knew who that couple of friends included, but before he could tell Ted that they were about to leave, Daphne had already accepted and was dragging him towards the bar. "I saw Brian with this guy before, they're friends. C'mon, you need to take a step towards him if you want a chance" she whispered into his ear.

When they were at the bar, Ted made the introductions. "Guys this is Justin and Daphne. Justin works with me and Brian. And this is Emmett, Ben and Michael" he then turned towards Justin smiling. "Brian is somewhere around here."

Justin did his best to hide his discomfort behind a smile and shook hands with the three men in front of them. He was ordering a beer, when he felt a shiver running up and down his spine. 'Great' he thought to himself when he felt a hot breath on his neck. "Well, well, Taylor, out on a week night?"

Sighing, he turned around. "Boss."

Brian arched an eyebrow and smirked. "We are out of the office, I'm not your boss" and he laughed and Justin blushed and felt stupid like never before.

"Yeah, sure sir… Damn!" he took the beer and gulped half at once.

Ted looked between the two men confused. "Brian?"

"What is it Theodore?"

He took his friend's arm and dragged him away from their group. "Why are you trying to embarrass him?"

"Because it's funny?" he replied sarcastically.

"I can't believe it! This is low even for you." Ted turned around shaking his head.

At the bar, Justin was praying that Daphne stopped talking with Emmett so they could get the fuck out of there. When he looked towards the dance floor where he saw Ted and Brian go, he found himself looking at his boss almost fucking a guy at the center of it. And not for the first time, he wished that he could be the one kissed by Brian. The one being held by Brian and wondered if maybe it was time to try to forget the older man.

He put his beer down and grabbed Daphne's hand. "Sorry guys, we have to go" and without waiting for an answer, they left.

Brian's eyes followed Justin's moves and sighed in relief when he saw the blond leaving. While at the office, he could pretend that he never noticed curious blue eyes always set on him, or blond hair that looked soft as silk, he could even pretend that he didn't know who Justin Taylor was. However, outside of the safe walls of work, he couldn't pretend anymore.

**Part V**

_I close my eyes, there's nothing I can do to get you. I Know you'll never feel the same way too…  
_  
Two weeks later the night at Babylon, Justin was laying on his bed when Daphne came into his room. "Jus?"

"What?"

"There's someone at the door."

He pulled himself up on his elbow. "Who is it?"

Daphne shrugged and left the room. Sighing, Justin got up from the bed looking for a t-shirt to put on since he was standing just in his sweat pants. "One moment!" he said from his bedroom and put on the first t-shirt that he could find.

When he came out of his room and was standing in the hall, he found Brian leaned against the door frame.  
"What…"

"I need your help." He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Daphne had to leave. She said that something came up. That's the excuse that I use when I fuck" he smirked at the younger man and spread boards on the coffee table in the living room. "Tom fucked these up. I know that you don't work on Friday, but as I said, I need your help."

Justin looked at his boss stunned. Trying to understand why he was suddenly standing in his home acting like he had done it a million times before.

"Brian…"

The older man turned around and looked at him. "You are not busy, are you?" He looked the man up and down and smiled. "Powerpuff girls, huh?"

Justin blushed. "It was the first thing that I found."

"My son loves the blond one. Anyway," he sat down on the carpet and took of his jacket. "I need you to do what you did last time."

Justin quickly sat down on the other side of the table and looked at Brian smiling. "You mean do exactly what you ask, only improving it?"

Brian smirked. "Exactly."

"Mr. Kinney, I mean, Brian, how did you know where I live?"

"Cynthia. She has all the files. Do you have a beer?" Justin nodded and went into the kitchen where he took two beers. He briefly remembered that this was his fifth favorite fantasy. The one where Brian would come over to work and end up fucking him. "I really need to get a trip" he murmured to himself before walking back in the living room.

He handed the beer to Brian and started working.

When five hours later his boss left with nothing more than a "Thanks. I'll see you on Monday at the office," Justin realized that Brian would probably never feel the same way about him and for the millionth time, he told himself to forget everything about the older man.

**Part VI**

_I'll do anything to hold you in my arms. Somehow I can't put you in the past. I'll do anything to fall asleep with you…_

Summer was at the door and Justin was ready to say good-bye to both PIFA and Ryder&Kinney. Thanks to Brian giving Justin credit for every time he had helped them work on campaigns, an advertising agency in New York had offered him a job as head of the Art Department. He had never really thought about what he was going to do once school was over. He wanted to work with art, but wasn't sure in which way. When the job offer came, he felt that it was the right thing to do to accept and he had everything already packed and ready to be shipped to New York.

Daphne didn't take the news well, calling him a traitor because he was leaving her behind, but after a week, she apologized saying that she was being selfish and she even helped him find an apartment.

"So, this is the last week in glorious Pittsburgh."

Justin turned around finding her best friend at the door of his bedroom. "Yeah, I can't wait."

"At least, now you're really going to forget Brian. When he started coming over to work just with you, I thought that he was trying to seduce you."

"Yeah, unfortunately, he wasn't trying any such thing." Justin threw himself down on the bed and sighed. Daphne did the same and turned her head so she was facing him. "I'm glad that you are going to be a big success."

"Maybe I will be back in less than a week because I'm not what they expect."

"You're gonna be great, Justin Taylor" she kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "Well, I'm going out now. Everything ready for the big day?"

"Yes. I'm shipping everything this afternoon."

She nodded and walked over to him pulling him up into a tight embrace. "I'm glad that I've been able to be next to you for so long."

The blond laughed. "You make it sound like I'm going to die."

She smiled and left the room.

* * *

_Three Months Later…  
_  
Justin sat behind his desk in his New York office, going over some boards that he didn't like when he heard a soft nock on the door.

"Dan, I know. I have to go home just…" he trailed off when he looked up. "I thought that it was the janitor" he quickly said as a way of explanation. "What are you doing here?"

Warm hazel eyes looked at him and Justin found himself smiling. "I told Marty not to hire you, because I was going to come here and wanted to work with the best Art Director that I could find." Brian walked inside the office closing the door behind him and looked around. "It suits you" he smiled at Justin and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "You're not going to say anything?"

Justin opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and Brian laughed. "I made you speechless? It reminds me of another time when you were the little intern and I was your favorite wet dream."

The younger man looked at him stunned. "I… you weren't…"

"I was and I bet that I am. I always know when someone is attracted to me."

"And you didn't fuck me" Justin replied before he could stop himself and blushed. "God, you still make me act stupid."

Brian leaned closer to Justin and put his hands on the desk reaching out to take the pencil out of Justin's right one. "I didn't fuck you because you were an intern. But if I were to have met you somewhere else, I would have asked you to come to my place and maybe fucked you later."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It's why I told this agency to hire you. I had to break my contract with Ryder before moving into another agency and I wanted to be sure that you would be there when I did."

Justin let a few minutes of silence to go by and then smiled. "Why?"

"Because now we are somewhere else."

-The End-


End file.
